


Why The Caged Bird Sings

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Bondage, Branding, Cages, Claiming Bites, Crack, Creature Fic, M/M, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “If you aren’t an animal, then you have nothing to be afraid of, Mr. Graham,” Frederick said with his nasty smile.Will and Hannibal are caged together, madness ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Well, glad you asked, basically my friend and I were drunk talking about this idea. It's basically crack, doesn't exactly make perfect sense, but she begged me to write it anyway. If you enjoy it, cool.

Humans have always felt threatened by the unknown. The world was full of mystery and creatures that man refused to believe in. Regardless of the tales of ‘_monsters’_ that carried down from generation to generation, people made sure they were only counted as myth. There was no place or protection for any creature that wasn’t human. If it existed, man thought they had a right to own it.

Will had always felt different from his fellow peers. Everyone easily fit into their daily lives while he had to actively work hard to blend in. Despite his efforts, people sought him out for insight. Perhaps it was the way his eyes spoke of intelligence, or the way his thoughts were wired, but he couldn’t be left in peace. After all, there was no other man who had the dark and dreary mind that Will Graham possessed. He could look at a person and know what their biggest fear was, could practically read their minds with ease. Will could see a glimpse of someone’s past, like a photograph in a book. He could smell emotions and could almost taste darkness. It wasn’t something he had to try to accomplish, but rather had to consistently stop himself from doing. Will could never stop seeing, try as he may. The poor man could never win the ongoing battle he fought within his mind.

He found that solitude was better than being harassed by others. When he was in a crowd of people, Will felt uncomfortable and longed to get away, but when he laid in his bed at night he felt lonely. His loneliness attacked him so often that when Will found a stray dog he brought it back to his home in the hopes it would fill the void in his chest. Soon he found himself surrounded by a whole pack. The dogs never filled anything other than his bed at night, but Will loved them nonetheless.

Jack Crawford, head of the FBI, heard about Will and wanted to use the man for his benefit. Will refused the offer numerous times, but Jack didn’t seem to understand the word no. Reluctantly, Will would join Jack on investigations much like a bloodhound would accompany its owner. He would sniff out the crime scene and point Jack in the direction to go. Life went on this way for what seemed like an eternity, or rather, a tiresome three months. People began to talk about Jack’s freaky sidekick and rumors spread. Will had tried not to draw too much attention to himself, but it was impossible. One faithful day, Jack had received a request to see Dr. Chilton, head of the criminally insane asylum, with a personal invitation. The invitation specifically requested that he bring Will Graham.

The following day they drove to Chilton’s personal home instead of the hospital, much to Will’s relief. He had no desire to enter **_that_** building in fear that they wouldn’t let him out again.

A security guard let them pass through the paved driveway that led to their destination. There was no surprise that the man’s house was a gaudy mansion with a high security fence. Jack parked in the lot near the porch and Chilton made his way outside to greet them. The doctor was an insatiably greedy man, one who Will felt nervous around. He wore an annoyingly expensive suit and thumped against the stone with his golden cane.

“Gentleman,” Frederick greeted with a pleased smirk, “right on time.”

Jack was the first to walk up the thick stone steps, hand outstretched with a smile. Will looked down at his feet as he made his way behind his boss. Chilton took a long minute to stare intensely at Will, much like one does an item before purchasing it.

“What is this about doctor?” Jack asked, not sure why they were summoned.

“I’ll show you,” Fredrick explained as he opened the front door and led them into the home. Inside, the ceilings were high and glass chandeliers hung in a line reflecting light from the sun. There was a long red carpet that marked the path of the mansion clearly. The walls were white, just like the outside, with various photographs of Chilton that hung on the walls. “To the basement.”

They followed with Jack complementing the man’s wealth here and there. No man should have so much money, especially at the expense of others. Will frowned every time Chilton tapped his cane on the ground, which was often.

“I am a collector,” Frederick began as he stomped down the stairs. “A collector of the rare and beautiful. Things most people don’t believe in.”

Jack laughed at that, unable to help himself.

“You collect ghosts?” He teased while he looked back at Will with a wink.

“Close to it,” the doctor replied. The trio reached the bottom of the stairwell and walked down a solid hallway carved out of rock. The lights above cast an eerie yellow glow the whole way to the end of the hall. There was a solid metal door and nothing else. When they made their way to it, Chilton typed a code into the panel and soon the door opened by itself.

Will couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips at the sight of the other side. There were various cells, or cages made out of thick glass wall housing several different creatures. It was like a scene out of a horror film and even Jack couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping.

“Tell me what I’m looking at, Frederick,” Jack’s tone lowered with confusion and he desperately tried to find the logic behind what his eyes were showing him. Chilton stepped in front with the same sickly smirk he always wore.

“I collect mythical creatures, or the rare and beautiful,” he replied, “most people assume such things don’t exist, to which I would say, those people simply don’t have enough money.”

Will let his eyes travel the cages as if he were at the zoo. In one cell a pair of merfolk swam around, looking at him with interest, another held two birds with wings of fire and smoke. The room went on in the same pattern, a pair of creatures stayed in their own space and design, much like a museum.

“Good God!” Jack exclaimed as he moved to look at the wolf people nearby. Chilton let out a small chuckle and then brought his attention back to Will. “Are these real?”

“As real as you and me. I keep all creatures in a habitat they can be comfortable in. The glass is indestructible and would remain even if hit by a missile. I make sure there is a male and female of every species so that they can feel satisfied enough to stay. Most of them have been in captivity their whole lives. The males are naturally more aggressive, but when paired with a female they become content. I do wish for them all to breed.”

“Chilton this is—” Jack was at a loss for words. Will hoped that Jack found it just as disturbing as he did, but then Jack finished his sentence, “absolutely incredible.”

“I know,” Chilton replied. “I’m debating whether I should open my doors to let others come and view them, as a way to make even more cash, not that I need it. We need more people talking about these things.”

“You’ll give us a tour,” Jack asked with a hopeful tone. “ I’ve never seen anything like this in all my years. You want to see the tour don’t you Will?”

“No,” Will said, “I think this is tasteless of you to keep these things like pets.”

“Oh, but they are only animals, Will.” Chilton was quick to reply. “Animals belong in cages, I just so happen to be nice enough to make it a comfortable cage. I have colleagues who aren’t so generous.”

“Lighten up Will,” Jack ordered as he elbowed him in the side harshly. Chilton led the way through his disturbing zoo one cell at a time. He explained what the specie was, and a few brief facts about them much like a guide does at an exhibit. It made Will’s stomach churn, and his baser instincts told him he needed to leave. There was a total of 16 different kinds of creature, each with its mate and habitat. Jack praised Chilton the whole way through. Being the head of the FBI there were things Jack had heard about, but never seen. Just when Will thought the tour was over, Chilton brought them to another large door at the back of the room. He had a twisted smile spread across his face.

“Here, is my most recent purchase, the god among mythical creatures, the king of the kingdom if you will. He is kept in a separate and extra thick cell, to keep him contained. Jack I will warn you, this animal is not like the others. He is capable of speech and thought to an elevated degree. He looks human, but he is not.” Chilton stopped his speech to look at Will once again, with the same creepy eyes he had given him since they first arrived. “This is the reason I’ve requested your presence William.”

Will swallowed unable to help himself. He wanted to say something but found no words would come. His heart began to beat with anxiety, the same way it always did when attention was on him.

“Wendigo, ancient beings, ones that eat human flesh and are given insight of gods. Most people have never heard of such a creature because of how rare they are. In true form the appear like a large stag, though only the dominant of the species can change into that shape. They can blend in with the human population rather well.” Chilton’s stare grew more intense with every word, like they were arrows that hit against Will’s character. “But evidently, not well enough.”

Chilton unlocked the last latch as he continued on.

“They can tell you things the average human could never do, know things, see things most people wouldn’t understand. They could, I don’t know, find serial killers with no evidence left behind.”

Jack then began to stare at Will too, only the look he had was that same look he gave the creatures in the cages.

“Jack come on, you don’t actually believe him.”

“Jack, he fits the profile,” Chilton said, and then he opened the door in a dramatic manner as if he was reveling God himself.

As soon as the air from the room hit Will’s nose, it carried a strong scent that made his knees shake. Soft classical music was heard as the door opened completely. Chilton ushered for Jack to make his way in first, along with Will, but the profiler shook his head.

“If you aren’t an animal then you have nothing to be afraid of, Mr. Graham,” Frederick said with his nasty smile.

Jack grabbed a hold of Will’s arm and pulled him into the room. There was one cell larger than any of the previous ones Chilton showed. It was designed with expensive furniture and lined with books on shelves. A beautiful chandelier even hung inside, pointing down at the main focus. There was also a white grand piano placed near the center where a man played. His back was facing them, but he stopped playing when all three of them entered the room. The caged man was dressed in his own expensive suit, his broad shoulders rolled like a big cat’s does when it prepares to pounce. He inhaled once before he decided to turn around. In that instant his maroon eyes met Will’s and he abruptly rose from the piano chair.

“Hannibal,” Chilton called him, “I’ve brought guests who might interest you.” The caged man didn’t even bother to look at Frederick, instead he stalked as close to the glass as he could get without touching and analyzed Will.

“He seems to like you Will,” Chilton teased. “I’m curious what would happen if I throw you into the lion’s den.”

Will saw for the first time a being who didn’t look at him like he was a circus act, but rather someone precious. In the eyes of this stranger, Will saw himself reflected in the best possible light and it terrified him.

“Jack, I’ll give you 3million for him.”

That broke Will’s trance.

“What?” he growled out. “I’m a human being and Jack doesn’t own me!"

“On the contrary, the only species that has those kind of rights are humans, and there is speculation about what you are. Jack is the closest thing you’ve got to an owner now.”

Will turned to stare at Jack, hoping the man wasn’t actually listening to his nonsense. His blue eyes were met with a face he saw all too often, Jack’s contemplative face. The man was seriously buying all of Chilton’s bullshit.

“You’ll really give me 3 million?”

“Jack!”

“Of course,” Chilton said with his devilish grin only growing, he clapped his hands and soon men dressed in protective suits came in. They hurried over and grabbed Will’s arms, holding him down like he was a rabid animal.

“This is ridiculous! I’m a human! You’re sick, Frederick,” Will yelled as he struggled to break free from the grip they had on him. It was useless. One of the men had a taser-type weapon that snapped against the air with electric currents. They taunted him and brought it close to his face.

“That remains to be seen,” Chilton replied, “You’re quite the topic among collector’s like me. If your human, we will know soon enough. Hannibal eats humans after all, but I have a feeling he’ll savor you, Mr. Graham. Funny thing about wendigo, they have what’s called an alpha and omega pair. The alpha of course is your standard male, and the omega acts as the female. For this particular species, an omega can be male as well, and you look rather feminine to me.”

“Go to hell!” Will growled out. His attention turned towards Hannibal who stood watching everything with empty eyes, as if they were putting on a show for him.

“Do we have a deal?” Chilton ignored Will completely and asked Jack. Jack cleared his throat and tried to act like he was making a hard decision, but his ‘yes’ sounded way to excited. Will made sure he kept his angry eyes on Jack the whole time he was dragged away by the suited men.

“Don’t worry William, We’ll try to pull you out if it seems like you really are human,” Chilton called out as they took Will down a dark hall. “But I’m hoping you’ll learn your place here.”

They handcuffed Will’s hands behind his back, making it easier for the creature inside to do what he wanted with minimal trouble. They shoved him down a narrow hall that led to the back of the cell. The lighting wasn’t as bright back there, but it felt more intense. They armed themselves with guns and slowly opened the door to the cage. The smell of Hannibal was much stronger in the cell. It was similar to the scent of air after lighting strikes, full of heat and power. It wasn’t unpleasant, quite the contrary, but it was so thick Will almost choked on it.

They roughly pushed him in, causing Will to fall forward on his face. The men were quick to close the solid door behind him, sealing Will in a room with a creature that possibly wanted to eat him. Will struggled to push himself back upright, finding it hard to do with his hands tied. Before he could look around the room, Will found himself slammed back against the wall of the cell with a hand wrapped around his throat. Maroon eyes bore into his soul and studied him like he held a deep secret.

“H-Hannibal,” Will remembered what Chilton had called him, his voice cracked from the pressure around his throat. It was tight, but it wasn’t painful, not yet anyway. The taller man bent down until his face was buried in the crook of Will’s neck. He felt the alpha rumble in his chest as he inhaled Will’s scent.

“It’s alright,” at last the stranger spoke, his voice heavy with a European accent. “No one will dare touch you now, not when you’re in here with me.”

Will’s mind started running rampant at the man’s words, not fully understanding what he meant. He leaned down, until his breath brushed against Will’s ear, causing him to shiver.

“No matter what happens, you’ll have to trust me,” he said in a whisper.

Chilton’s shrill voice brought Will back to Earth, Hannibal’s presence making it difficult to focus on anything but him.

“Well it seems I was right about you, hmm, Mr. Graham?” Will turned his head to the side to glare at the man through the glass. Chilton brought his cane up to tap obnoxiously on the wall, like a child does a fish tank.

Hannibal slowly turned his head at Fredrick, his stare cold and murderous. Will could feel the heat of his hatred roll from his body, burning the space between their bodies.

“We shall leave you at it then,” Chilton ushered for Jack to make his exit and with one last disgusting grin, they left him. Will felt desperate and began to thrash his constrained arms behind him. The metal hurt as it pulled against his skin, cutting the surface in an attempt to squeeze out of them. Hannibal let him alone for a moment, until he decidedly had enough of the omega’s antics and pinched behind his neck. Will instantly froze, like some magic button had been pushed on his body.

“I don’t belong in here,” it came out of Will’s mouth in a pathetic sob.

“You think I do?” Hannibal’s voice was soft, but the profiler knew not to be fooled. There were sharp fangs hidden in the man’s mouth, bones that were itching to tear. He could see it in those deep eyes, how they desperately held back from doing what they really wanted. At least for now.

“I don’t know,” he muttered, under his breath. The alpha gripped Will’s face and turned his head from side to side, examining the skin of his neck. He could have sworn he witnessed Hannibal lick his lips from his peripheral view. Not wanting to meet his gaze anymore, Will attempted to look down at the floor, but was distracted by the tent in the other man’s pants.

“If you try anything—” Will threatened, his anxiety started to bubble up at the thought. He jerked his arms around again but the alpha kept him still. “Then you really are a beast and you do belong in here.”

“Like a pot calling the kettle black,” the alpha mused, “I cannot help what you do to me, I’m a victim as well.”

Will rolled his eyes at that. Hannibal began to press his thumb further into the omega’s neck. Will let out a pitiful noise as a result, causing the taller man to bring his face closer to take in more of the submissive’s scent.

“Stop smelling me!”

“Difficult to avoid.”

Hannibal led Will over to a couch nearby and laid him down on his side. It was quiet between them for a good while, but surprisingly it didn’t feel awkward. Will let his eyes drift shut without falling asleep. Despite all that had happened, Will laid still without the gnawing loneliness carving at his insides. He could hear the other man walk around the cell, but Will couldn’t be bothered to care. Something within him promised that Hannibal wouldn’t hurt him, not that it really mattered anymore.

“Am I really a--,” his voice sounded so tired. “--A whatever you call it?”

“Wendigo?” Hannibal inquired, knowing exactly what the other was asking.

“Yeah, that.”

“You already know the answer to that question.”

Will groaned at that and his brows furrowed in defeat. He knew that he would never get out of here, knew he would never see his dogs again. It was hopeless to dream that Chilton would take pity on him and let him free. No one was ever free, especially not if you had something to categorize you as different. It was foolish of him to think he could live a quiet life among others.

The slightest dip on the couch made Will’s eyes fling open, and he was met with the sight of Hannibal above him. He panicked as he wiggled to try and lift himself up, but the alpha only pushed him down. Hannibal lowered his face down to Will’s exposed neck, his fangs on full display. Will suddenly began to fear that the creature had changed his mind and decided he did want to eat him. Right as he felt a warm tongue make contact with his skin, a loud alarm started going off. Red lights flared as the siren continued to wail. The door that separated Hannibal’s cell from the others was pulled open with a terrible screech. The metal was bending in an unnatural way. Will could hear the growls and shrills of the other creatures in the room beyond theirs. An orchestra of terror and confusion. Will didn’t even realize his body had been shaking until Hannibal pulled him tightly against his chest. In all the madness and confusion, for some psychotic reason, Will felt safe.

A man with crazed eyes and wild hair made his appearance in the room.

“Hello boys,” his pitch was like that of a spoiled child demanding a new toy. Other men, entered in behind him. “You’re under new management as of right now.”

“How are we doing this mister Verger, sir?”

“Use that tranquilizer on both of them, double the dose on the big one here,” he said while he wiggled his finger toward Hannibal. “Remove their clothes and tie them up in the room beside the man eating pigs.”

“Yes sir.”

Without any other warning, the door in the back of the cell opened up and darts started to be shot into the room. Hannibal was hit and his heavy body slumped down on top of Will’s own. His vision started to blur and the last thing he saw was an ugly face staring down at him.

~-~-~

Will felt groggy and nauseous when he fully came to. His body was sore and cold and as his eyes began to focus he saw the face of that dope who ordered it to happen. A chilled breeze blew in the cold stable he was kept in, to remind him that he was indeed naked. His arms were tied above his head, connected to a heavy chain. He was bare, all except for a clear mask they strapped to his face. It covered his mouth completely, but there were holes to keep the oxygen flowing. Will was cold, all except his backside which seemed to have heat pressed against him. He turned his head slightly to find Hannibal naked and tied up directly behind him. Like him, Hannibal’s hands were tied above his head, linked to the same chains he was connected to. There was definitely limited room, and they were tied so close together it was impossible for them not to touch. There was no leeway on his chains, so Will could only stand forward. His fidgeting started to wake the drugged alpha behind him.

“If you’re wondering why we put that muzzle on you,” Verger continued talking, “It’s because you bit the face of one of my men. You took a good chunk out too, even though you probably don’t remember any of it.”

Will collected a small amount of satisfaction knowing he caused one of those fuckers pain. He shook his head to fight off a sneeze, but wished he hadn’t when his head throbbed in pain. It was like Will had the worst hangover of his life.

“My name is Mason Verger, and papa always said if there’s an opportunity then you have to take it. I see opportunity in you two, or rather, the profit you’ll bring me.”

Will looked around, trying to keep his eyes off of Mason, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of his attention. The place he brought them resembled a well built barn. There was hay on the floor, but only a few lanterns hung above, creating a dim atmosphere. They were the only things tied up, despite there being other stalls beside them.

“Well, get to fucking,” Mason vulgarly said, his hands were clasped together in creepy anticipation. “If you need me, I’ll be with the piggies next door.”

The annoying man left, much to Will’s pleasure. Hannibal started to cough behind him, letting the omega know he was awake.

“Hannibal, you better get us out of here! What happened to ‘_no one touching me when I’m in the cell with you._’”

Will waited for a response, dying to hear the alpha’s excuse. Something hard and thick throbbed behind him, something pressed harshly against his lower back.

“I hear you darling, I really do, but believe me when I say, I’m not exactly displeased with the outcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took longer than anticipated to update. I hope you're not too mad at me for the delay. I've been working on my actual novel, and that's been a wild ride. On top of work and writing for my book, I've also made a promise to read 70 books in twelve months, so my free time is limited. If you're wondering about Clair de Lune, I haven't abandoned it don't worry. Writing is the one of the few things that makes me happy.

Will’s body had begun to heat up despite him being shamefully exposed. This fire had almost sparked from his insides first and then slowly started to burn onto his skin. It was easier to ignore when he first woke up, but it was quickly growing into agony. It was to the point where he would attempt anything and shame himself to get rid of it, well almost anything.

While they were chained in a barn like animals, there was a large rusted fan that lazily made its rounds on the ceiling. It did nothing for Will. If anything, the light gust of dust and man-made breeze tormented him, making his body angry for the sad attempt at cooling.

“Perhaps…,”

“No talking!” Will barked out, he didn’t want to hear Hannibal’s smug voice. It frustrated him and seemed to make the heat worse. Moving his mouth so wide had forced the mask to press and cut against his cheek. A slight shift from behind caused the alpha’s cock to rub against him. A fully erect one he noted. “Put that away!”

Hannibal made an angered noise behind him, but made no move to do anything about it. Will knew he was being a bit unreasonable to the alpha, given he was in the same position, but it seemed Hannibal got the better end of the deal. The sound of the fan made a clang noise every so often, a hypnotic rhythm that drove Will crazy. Sweat rolled down his skin from the heat, making the omega even more uncomfortable. He let out an angry curse word, pulling at the chains above with all his might. The metal kept him still, not even relenting in the slightest after Will’s many efforts. He began to panic now, truly feeling like a caged creature for the first time. While he had been Chilton’s prisoner merely a few hours prior, at least then he wasn’t in some godforsaken barn like a cow to be bred. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but it was an eternity too long spent in here. Hannibal inhaled swiftly near his ear, causing goosebumps to form on the omega’s skin.

“You want to say something,” Will growled out angrily, “Fucking say it.”

“You’re very indecisive Will,” the omega tried to maneuver his legs to kick at Hannibal’s private. The alpha swerved easily enough, laughing at how feisty the smaller man was, “Is this your first heat?”

**_Heat, _**the word shot to the back of his skull like an arrow. Heat, fire, flames it was all the same to Will, his body felt like someone had thrown him on a pyre. Was it his first time feeling fevered? He had been sick like anyone else in the past, but this? This was like live roasting on an open flame. It was him that pushed back against Hannibal this time, enjoying the skin to skin. If anything, he wanted the other to take the fire from him, even if only a little.

Hannibal hissed as his cock was pressed against the warm flesh. 

It had been a long time since he had done anything sexual and the first time an omega had been in front of him. Wendigo were so rare in fact, that Hannibal himself had only met two others of his kind in France, apart from his family. They were very good at hiding and omega’s would only present if an alpha were present. Will was presenting for him.

Slick started to leak from Will’s hole causing him to panic. He had never done anything like that before, and he embarrassingly thought he had an accident. His face flushed hues of harsh red against his pale face and he moved his head to the side. It seemed that the slick substance continued, stuck to his thighs, and lazily rolled against his skin. Before he had too much time to think about it, Hannibal’s voice intervened.

“It’s slick, a natural lubricant for omegas to prepare for--“

“Ok, I get it,” Will yelled out, feeling like things couldn’t possibly be any worse. He really was as different as he always felt, and with that acceptance, Will forgave himself for always feeling alone. After all, what creature could ever feel complete all by their lonesome? And his human mind had desperately tried to hang on, like a vision of himself on the edge of a cliff. Something darker, something frightening whispered inside his bones to give in. It didn’t make any human sense why everyone he had encountered so far, wanted him to bred with Hannibal like they could gain a thing from it. Well, something other than a sick fantasy fulfillment. And then, Will wanted to test his theory out while he still could.

“I can be impregnated,” it came out more as a scary promise than question. A deep rumble came as a rewarded cheer for what he had figured out, a sound that made more slick roll down his legs.

“But, not by just anyone,” Hannibal’s voice bordered on a feral monster, like an animal loosened from a cage. “Only by me, mylimasis.”

Will couldn’t help the moan that left his body, much like a ghost of his past self. Everything was becoming harder to distinguish, as his eyes, ears, and thoughts only allowed focus on Hannibal. He had never felt so possessed by something before, not even remotely close. Any thought that slithered in his head of pushing his alpha away, now made him nauseous.

Hannibal’s tongue felt like his neck was being branded with lazy swipes across his skin. It was like an ice pack on his burnt flesh. The omega desperately wanted more—needed more, but the chains inhibited him from being chest to chest like he wanted, from presenting himself like he felt he should. His heavy breathing had long fogged up the clear mask that covered his face.

A low snarl startled Will out of his daydream when without warning Hannibal called out his name.

“Listen Will, make as much distance from me as possible,” his voice sounded strained. “I have to stay in control for a little while longer.”

Will, losing more reality with each passing second, was finding it hard to understand why he was being rejected. He turned his head to look back at his counterpart, seeing Hannibal a mess of sweat, lithe muscle and teeth. Will, who’s wendigo eyes had been conformed to see the alpha for what he was, his mate. They hadn’t done anything to make the bond stick, not yet, but Will could see himself reflected in Hannibal’s dark eyes, and it was more than anyone else offered him. His mind felt like it was expanded inside his skull, like a pressing headache that forced him to curl forward in pain. He wanted this man behind him, more than he wanted the life inside himself.

“Come on,” an exasperated Mason Verger yelled coming in from the side. “How hard is it to fuck each other?” Mason was given no clear answer to his question, not that he was actually looking for one. “If we separate you for a few hours, you might be more passionate when you’re back together. Carlos, take the smaller one into my office above.”

Hannibal let out a low growl, not liking Mason’s idea or the man coming closer to Will. It was beyond stupid to separate an alpha from an omega, especially when said omega was in heat. With one lunge forward, Hannibal bent down to bite harshly onto Will’s neck. The brunette screamed out in pain and shock at the fangs buried deep in his body. Hannibal’s teeth were like large thorns ripping his skin. Mason clapped his hands at the display, happy his threat proved to work. Carlos back away from the stall and back to his bosses side, backed up with his hands out to show he wasn’t a threat. Hannibal’s maroon eyes now blazed a hellfire red, swirling like unquenchable flames as he watched Mason with precision.

“Sir, let’s leave,” Carlos suggested while he nudged Mason’s arm. Mr. Verger wasn’t too pleased but, even he understood the danger of being too close. Just as Mason turned his head an arrow was shot straight threw, piercing his eye. His body dropped to the ground like dead weight, Carlos looked around until his fate was the same. The danger helped Will break out of his bonding haze, trying to look where the arrows came from, but Hannibal had his teeth so embedded that Will couldn’t move much. A female voice was heard from above, one that spoke to Hannibal with reverence.

“They tried to cage the beast, but little did they know he has saviors on the outside.”

A beautiful and slender woman, possibly Japanese, came down from the roof of the barn by a rope. Her black hair was tied neatly behind her head and her small body dressed in dark hues. She studied the chains above them, and her fragile lips twisted into an amused smile. She looked at Hannibal with her dark eyes, and it was clear she knew him, saw him, and possibly understood him if only a little. She didn’t dare come closer, twisting her head around looking for a lever or switch to crank.

Hannibal paid her no mind, his body burning up just an intense as Will’s had been. His teeth still tightly embedded in the omega’s neck, shaking like he was desperate to ground an ounce of control. The omega’s vision began to blur, the world around him spun like a whirlwind of dark and dreary colors. Will’s ears rang with a high pitched whistle, blocking out all other sounds, and in time he felt the cold metal release his arms above him. He traveled in and out of conscious, seeing flashes of picture and then darkness.

He couldn’t move or speak, but he could feel himself being carried, could feel the cold air of Maryland wash over his nudity. Someone strong was carrying him, the hands were hot and unrelenting in their grip. Will knew it was Hannibal, because no one else ever wanted to touch him before. He could hear again, hear the footsteps and panting of the man in the darkness, could hear the pounding in his chest, his ear pressed against it like a steady white noise. His senses heightened and he can hear another set of footsteps in the distance, a few shots fired behind him, and a soft voice whispering the words,

“Go I’ll cover you, for some beasts are not meant to be caged.”

**

It couldn't have been more than a few hours later when Will’s sight and senses are half returned to him. He’s still in the burning throes of heat, but his skin has been washed clean and laid down in a bed of blankets. His face is still marred by indents from where the mask tightly pressed to his face and bruises on his pale wrists. But he was indebted to Hannibal for getting him out alive.

Will sat in an expensive room, wallpaper a dark blue with swirls of gold carved into a pattern. There was a fire place but no fire, which Will was thankful for, and to his left there hung a large stag head mounted on the wall.

Hannibal entered the room, just as nude as Will. He felt an intense need return to him and Will understood it would not leave unless Hannibal fucked him. The omega began to laugh uncontrollably. It wasn’t because anything was funny, it was because his body and mind were in a state of shock. Not too long ago Will walked, lived and thought himself as nothing more than a thing in an ill-fitted person suit, and now he knows it was true. His blood screams that he is more. His body desires Hannibal, a man, a monster he’s known less than his regular grocery store cashier.

Hannibal’s eyes were still a burning red, like a depiction of a hellish creature in the bible. He curved a path around the bed and sat near the side with his back towards Will. His muscles were tense, and his face tired, and Will remained ignorant of where they were and how much the alpha went through to get him there. Will reached out to touch Hannibal’s back, a hiss escaped the man’s mouth at the touch, so Will retracted his reach.

“Will you have me leave,” Hannibal’s voice was rough and low, “or will you let me help?”

Will’s mouth was insanely dry, so he licked his cracked lips and said, “help” like it was a prayer. Hannibal moved faster than humanly possible on top of Will’s body like he had always been there. Their mouths sought each other out, licking, biting, sucking even drawing blood, all in a cocktail of pleasure that satisfied something Will had always carried inside himself. The alpha was thankful he didn’t have to bother with clothes. Their flesh pressed against one another like a dance of passion, their sweat mixing until their scents were one. With Will’s mouth freed from the mask his own fangs itched to bite into Hannibal, and he snapped forward teeth first toward his collarbone. Hannibal hummed like he was pleased as he kissed the top of Will’s curls. The heat could no longer be ignored.

A pool of slick had gathered underneath Will’s body, his hole ached for the one solace it needed. Hannibal didn’t need to bother with preparing the feral thing under him. The omega snarled and demanded what it wanted and not a second more wasted.

When the alpha sunk his cock into the heated treasure Will had guarded until now, he felt complete. His memory palace worked to store every inch, every sight and moan into its doors, worshiping everything that was Will Graham.

The omega moaned and whined and growled beneath him, words unrecognizable by any ear. The pace Hannibal set was brutal, but Will had been patient for so long he felt he had to be merciless.The made music together, their bodies colliding as Hannibal played Will like an instrument. Skin smacked against each other, teeth tore and marked every piece of unmarred flesh they could find. Hannibal's hips forced Will further and further down into the mattress and Will continued to beg him to continue. 

When they came, they came together, Hannibal’s knot tied them close as semen poured into Will like a endless spill. Will's own release painted the red sheets with a stream of white. Hannibal had gotten some on his hand, but was more than happy to lick it off. It felt strange to be content for the first time in his life. His alpha held him close, wrapped between his arms and a hot chest. Will felt wanted, more than that, he felt cherished. He closed his eyes and began to let himself fall into a nightmare free sleep.

Before he drifted too far, Will's sleep filled voice, horse from moans and tiredness turned to whisper to his mate. 

"You see me, Hannibal, just as I see you. Are you not afraid?"

"Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own, if not more," Hannibal replied. Will smiled at his pretty words. 

"Then you really are a beast," Will confirmed, and he could feel the alpha's own grin press against his neck. Nothing else needed to be said, and nothing was. But in the quietness of the room and the uncertainty of the future, Will knew this is where he belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you my fannibal family.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween ya freaks <3


End file.
